A Sprinkle Of Kitsch
by Cersei's Son
Summary: Christmas with the Hyakuya family.


"Remember our first Christmas together?" Yuu asks Mika, staring up at your Christmas tree, which is lit up with a multitude of coloured lights. His boyfriend sits on the couch, stringing popcorn and sneaking a couple kernels into his mouth when Yuu isn't looking. "Of course, I do." Mika smiles fondly, turning his attention to Yuichiro. "I don't think I could ever forget." The music filled the half-empty apartment as Yuu stared up at the bare tree.

They had just moved in together and didn't have any supplies. "Babe, this tree is huge!" Yuu exclaimed, eyes sparkling and wide with surprise. The evergreen stood tall, just shy of the vaulted ceilings. "Do you like it?" Mika asked, cheeks red from the cold as he handed a neighborhood teen twenty dollars. "Thanks again, man." The door shut, and Mika walked over to you. "I stole it from Ferid, by the way." He chuckled. Yuu turned to look him in the face. "I love it." Yuu whispered, smiling up at him. "How did you get it in here?" "With brute strength and bribery." He laughed and kissed his boyfriend's forehead. "I have another surprise, too!" Mikaela bounded away, coming back in the room with a plastic bin. "Is that what I think it is?" Yuu asked excitedly. He nodded and put it down, opening it to showcase all the sparkly, delicate ornaments he'd been saving up for this occasion. "I know how much you like Christmas, so I've been buying them periodically, so we'd have our own set, even though I find it to be a waste of money, I love it when I can make you smile."

Yuu was quiet for a minute, reaching down and picking up the ornament on the top, a picture of them in a plastic frame. Then the next one that said, 'New Home 2019'. Tears started to form in Yuu's eyes, and he looked up at him. "Mika, this…this is the most thoughtful thing that anyone has ever done for me…" Yuu shook his head. "Merry Christmas." He murmured, kissing him gently. "Merry Christmas. I love you." Yuu whispered against his lips. "I love you too."

An hour later, the lights were hung, and Yuichiro had opened almost every box. Some of them had ornaments with stabs at their friends on them like 'You can't cook, Shinoa!' or 'Guren, who's Yuu's daddy now, huh?'. Yuu finally got to the box that the star had come in. He was ready to place it on the top of the tree. "Doesn't the star go on last?" Mika asked, moving the bin out of the way. "I was thinking we'd make a new tradition together. Star on first, then the rest of the ornaments. It'll be our thing." The dark-haired boy smiled, cheeks red as he tried to explain. Mika kissed his cheek and took the star from him. "You have no idea how happy that makes me." He whispered, tucking a piece of hair behind Yuu's ear. Mika tried to reach the top of the tree, but couldn't, so he grabbed a chair. Yuu laughed at the sight, naturally. He put one foot on the seat and the other on the top of the backrest.

"We should do that thing that everyone does in the movies where they string popcorn and hang it on the tree!" Yuu suggested, and he nodded. "Let's be extra cheesy." Mika glanced at him. "Sounds good to me." Mika placed the star on top of the tree and smiled at his handiwork. Yuu went into the kitchen to start a batch of popcorn. A loud bang echoed through the apartment along with a shout of surprise. "Mika!?" Yuu shouted, scared and concerned. Yuu rushed back into the living room, only to see Mika laying on the floor with the tree on top of him. Yuichiro burst out laughing, grabbing his tummy and getting all teary-eyed. "Are you okay?" Yuu questioned after calming down from all the laughter, and Mika looked up at him with a smile playing on the corners of his mouth. "How-" "Don't you dare say anything." Mika groaned and pushed the tree off of him. "I'm fine. I'm getting to old for this shit. At least I don't have to worry about bruising myself, eh?" Yuu let a small giggle slip past his lips and soon, Mika was laughing too.

"The star was a little crooked, and I went to fix it - before I knew it I was falling and the only thing I could grab was-" "The tree." Yuu finish, smiling down at him on the couch and trying to contain his laughter. Then Yuu turned his focus back on the tree, fixing an ornament. "That was my best Christmas by far." "Why's that?" Mika asks, putting the popcorn bowl aside. "Because it was the first one that I spent with you." Yuu murmured, turning the ornament in his hand around. It read 'The Hyakuya Family 2019'.

"Hey, I don't remember this ornament." Yuu turns around, and Mika is down on one knee, looking up at him. Yu gasps in surprise. "I love you so much. I want Christmases like that for the rest of our lives. I want to make babies and share our love with them, our love for each other and this holiday. Please, will you marry me?" He sniffs, eyes tearing up. "Yes. Yes, I'll marry you! Even if this cheesy stuff just made me wanted to vomit and kill myself." Yuu exclaims, and suddenly Mika's holding his fiancé in his arms. Mika kisses him deeply, so overwhelmed with surprise, happiness, and love. "I was wrong by the way." "How's that?" Mika asks, confused. "This, by far, is my favourite Christmas ever."


End file.
